The Island
by ShadowXJynx
Summary: What if things happened differently on that fateful Halloween night, If Harry had grown up with loving parents and a good life and the best of everything money could buy. Sirius/Severus eventual Harry/Draco Dumbledore bashing rating may eventually go up.


AN- This my friends is going to be a Sirius/Severus and later on down the line a Harry/Draco. If you don't want to read these pairing kindly leave now I don't want flames later because you chose to ignore my warning. I don't own anything that you recognize. And now, enjoy chapter one of The Island.

It was a crisp and cool Halloween night that found two men strolling down the sidewalk hand in hand each sipping a cup of coffee laughing at the children in costume running up and down from house to house collecting candy.

Severus picked their hands up so a little pirate had room to get between them as he chased a cowgirl who appeared to be his sister. The little pirate brandished his plastic sword shouting "Ahoy ye shall walk the plank!"

Sirius chuckled moving closer to the other man. "Won't it be great when Harry is old enough for this?" He sighed happily.

Severus leaned over to kiss his boyfriends cheek. "That it will Lily wanted to bring him this year but under the circumstances." He trailed off knowing he need not say any more.

Sirius opened his mouth to make a reply as they rounded the corner and spotted the Potter's home with a fading Dark Mark floating over it.

"Pettigrew that bastard." He growled clenching his fists with a fire burning in his gray eyes. There were still wizards and witches moving quietly around the cottage.

"Remus!" Severus called spotting a friendly face amongst them.

The werewolf rushed over looking relieved. "Oh Thank goodness I was just trying to call the two of you. It's terrible terrible news, Lily and James, They they are." Remus stopped his eyes tearing up.

"What about Harry, Remus what happened to Harry?" Sirius asked desperately grabbing for his friends arm.

"Voldemort tried to kill him but as best we can tell the spell rebounded off of Harry and killed Voldemort instead." Remus explained. "Harry is fine other than a scar on his head but Siri, Dumbledore took him."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Took him where?" He asked in a low and dangerous tone.

"To Petunia's." Remus bit his lip. "His only living relatives."

"No, They will never accept him." Severus shook his head. "And legally his Godfather comes first in the chain of custody."

Sirius cracked his knuckles angrily and Severus grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sirius you need to go to Gringotts and the ministry and get everything taken care of there. I will go get Harry and take him to the private hospital we like. The one in Switzerland?" He nodded to Sirius trying to calm him. "When we've finished we will meet up at the island house okay?"

Remus cocked his head to the side. "I'll stay here and gather anything worth keeping. Where are you going so I can find you?"

Severus bit his lip "Before I tell you that Remus. What year did I guess what you were?" He asked cautiously.

Remus blushed. "Second year, I hadn't even told the rest of the Marauder's yet." He replied.

Severus nodded. "Thank you Moody, My family owns a large estate on a purely magical island in the Bermuda Triangle. We are going there."

"Will it be safe?" Remus asked nervously.

"Think of it as a private community. The only people who can find it have to live there or have friends there." Severus reassured the wolf, He then kissed Sirius, "I'll meet you there okay love?"

Sirius nodded. "Don't you let anything happen to my godson." He warned apparating away.

Severus shook his head with an amused smile apparating into the neighborhood where Lily's sister Petunia lived in he crept through the shadows up to the house and stopped in shock, He had expected to have to break into the house to steal the infant away, But here Harry was on last day of October left on the doorstep for the night wrapped in a thin blanket.

Severus ran a couple of spells to make sure he wasn't going to have anyone from the order dropping in on him as soon as he got close to the boy. When he found no spells he quickly got the poor child wrapped up in his cloak and tucked him close to his chest.

He apparated them to a private hospital located in the Swiss alps He knew the healers there understood privacy.

Severus let his own healer take Harry from his arms to run tests and went to floo call the island house to see if Sirius had arrived yet.

Sirius ported strait into his goblins office. "I need guardianship of HarryPotter as I'm his godfather and I want Dumbledore to have no access to anything of the Potters and I want their will read." he said in a rush. He almost laughed when Griphook handed over the paper with a kind smile.

"Just sign here." he stated and after Sirius signed he handed over a bunch of documents. "Congratulations, you're now HarryPotter's father. The will will be read on Saturday." he stated while giving Sirius the don't screw up look.

Sirius nodded. "One more thing. I want Harry's name changed. It'll help keep him safe. I want to call him Chester Nathaniel Black."

Griphook made the necessary changes and handed over the document. "Will that be all?"

Sirius nodded and quickly apparated to the store and rushed around tapping things with his wand that they would need in the nursery and getting a boatload of clothes and diapers then ran to the cashier. "I need all of this delivered and set up tonight." he stated.

The man nodded slightly confused by the wide eyed slightly wild look on Sirius' face he wrapped the purchases up then sent it off and Sirius quickly payed then ported back just in time to answer the floo. "yes my love?" he asked worried.

"I'm at the hospital with him, They are looking him over now. Just wanted to let you know where I was." Severus smiled softly. "I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out."

Sirius nodded with a frown. "I'm setting up the nursery now." he said weakly while wishing he could murder the rat. He hated that his two best friends were gone and his godson now son was in hospital.

"I'll get him too you as quickly as I can, I promise." Severus sighed sadly. "The healer is coming now I will call you right back." Sev exclaimed closing the connection.

Sirius headed upstairs and set up a floo system in the nursery before slowly charming the ceiling to look like the sky with the actual stars, then the walls around him like cliffs with a forest on top and an ocean below. He nodded as the house elves popped in and set everything up, it was done in soft blues with animals and little spots of green here and there.

"Severus, I'm not going to lie to you. This is a strange scenario" Healer Scotts gestured Severus to a chair and Severus' face paled as he took the offered seat.

"What's wrong with him Scotts?" He asked quietly.

"It seems that whatever happened to cause the spell to revert of off him also did a few other things," Healer Scotts explained. "A piece of Tom Riddles soul was trying to attach itself to Harry. You go him here early enough we were able to remove the piece of soul but we can't remove the extra magic he has absorbed. It's already become part of him."

"A piece of his soul? What extra magic?" Severus asked not understanding.

"The soul is no longer important. It's gone." Healer Scott's promised. "As for the extra magic he must have absorbed it from Riddle and it has already increased the size of his core. It's nothing to be concerned about he will just always be stronger than is average for his age group."

Severus nodded. "As long as he is happy and healthy. I don't care about the rest."He let out a deep breath. "Can I take him home?"

The healer nodded and had a nurse bring the sleeping child out. Severus held him close to his chest and apparated home to Sirius. "Sirius?" He called as soon as he arrived.

Sirius got excited and smiled. "I'm up in the nursery, do you have our baby?" he called down.

"Do you think I would have dared to have come home to you without him?" Severus chuckled following Sirius' voice to the nursery which connected to the master bedroom.

Sirius ran over and quickly hugged Sev while hugging Harry too. "I put in papers to have his name changed and he will be under the both of us as fathers." he said softly.

"What's our son's name then?" Severus asked kissing Sirius' cheek.

Sirius smiled sweetly. "Chester Nathaniel black." he said with a grin.

"It fits him perfectly " Severus grinned as the tot in between them yawned stretching out his little arms to Sirius as he began to coo and babble blinking bright green eyes at them.  
>Sirius grinned and gently took Chester, gently holding him close and making little baby noises at him. He then frowned and looked at Sev. "Do you think he will remember the attack?" he asked while he gently pushed the hair out of his eyes.<p>

"Most children his age only retain their infant memories until about age five and then they begin to replace the old memories with new ones from there. So maybe we will get lucky and he won't remember anything." Severus smiled going to make a bottle for his new son. He thought fondly of Lily holding back the tears. Those would have to wait until his family was taken care of.

Sirius smiled softly and kissed his new sons forehead before shriveling up his nose and quickly moving to change the stinky diaper. "You'll be getting a surprise when you get into your cradle." he half sang to the little tot, wanting to make sure he was happy.

"Did you buy the whole baby store?" Severus asked slightly amused by the man's enthusiasm he finished up the bottle checking the temperature staring in shock as Harry held out his hand and the bottle floated out of Sev's grasp across the room to the infant.

Sirius grinned. "Most of it. I stopped by the pet shop go look what i found for my cub." he said with a grin as he stared with a proud smile at his son. "Did you know he was doing magic already?" he asked a bit of a proud look still etched in his face.

"Lily said he was doing little things like most babies but nothing like that." Severus shook his head with a grin. "The healer did say he was always going to be a bit stronger though."

Sirius frowned and looked up. "Why?" he asked while he sat down in one of the white rocking chairs he had bought.

Severus came t o sit across from him in another rocker. "When the attack happened Harry, I mean Chester's body absorbed part of Riddle's magic and a piece of his soul was trying to attach to him as well. The Healer's got rid of the piece of soul but he had already absorbed the magic into his core."

Sirius frowned and gently touched Chester's head. "Do you think he will be okay, i mean moldy shorts used a lot of dark magic. Wait did you say a piece of his soul?" he almost shouted.

Harry's eyes went wide at Sirius' outburst and he began to sniffle ready to cry. Severus sighed "Yes, He was making Horcruxes and his soul was slivered and needed a place to go, it is gone now though."

Sirius quickly started to coo at the baby, not wanting him to cry. "Its okay sweety daddy's here. were both here." he said softly as he looked up at Sev heart broken, everything finally hitting him.

"Do you want him to sleep with us for tonight?" Severus asked sadly. "In between his Daddy and Papa?"

Sirius nodded still staring at his little boy tears coming to his eyes. "I have to make sure nothing happens to him Sev." he whispered.

"We will never let anything happen to him." Severus promised holding out his arms for her turn to hold Chester. He will have the best tutors, the best clothes the best toys just the best of absolutely everything." He allowed a tear to roll down his face.

Sirius carefully handed Chester over before frowning.

"What's wrong Siri?" Sev asked seeing the frown on his face.

Sirius shook his head. "Just can't help thinking I'm forgetting something. Doesn't matter. Want to see what I got our cub?' he asked excited.

"I'm actually kind of scared to see what you got him." Sev chuckled. "Let's see it then."

Sirius got up excited and walked over to the crib. He pulled out a small four month old lion cub and brought it over. "I saw him as i was coming out of the shop and i had to get him for Ches. It can protect him no matter what." he said softly.

"You got a cub for our cub?" Severus asked. "He's not dangerous is he?" He asked carefully.

Sirius shook his head and smiled. "He's a playful little cub but he isn't dangerous. He is however magical." he said and held the cub near Chester to see if Ches liked him.

Chester held out his hands to the cub grabbing at his fur cooing happily. "What are we naming the little cub?" Sev asked with a laugh.

Sirius pursed his lips before smirking. "Why not Simba?" he teased slightly while he chuckled as the lion cub started to lick Chester's face all over.

"I will lose my mind if he doesn't soon choose another favorite movie." Severus shook his head. "Well go on and bring Simba to bed as well." He smiled getting carefully to his feet with Chester in his arms. He headed into the bedroom laying Chester down in the center of the bed dressing down to his boxers climbing into bed.

Sirius smiled and followed along with Simba in his arms. Once there he set Simba next to Chester and changed into his boxers as well. He slowly slid in next to Chester and softly touched the tots hair. "I love you pup. And James and Lily did too." he said softly, tears welling up into his eyes.


End file.
